Don't You Forget About Me
by Kendrink
Summary: AU. Beca Mitchell. She's brilliant. She makes sure you have no idea that she's real, she makes sure you think she's a myth, yet she wants the rest of the world know about her, she wants them to fear her unpredictability. Real or Not. She's murdered thousands, yet there's only one survivor. Chloe Beale. Rated M


It was another normal day at Barden. Another day of whispers. Of rumors that another student has gone missing. Rumors of who and why he did it. Or who's next. Chloe's seen posters. She's heard the news. But she never believed them. Not even a single bit.

She packed her stuff and moved on to her what seemed to be the millionth class of the day, Russian Lit. A class she'd been trying so desperately to pass, but of course failing, three times even.

On her way, she shot a text to Aubrey, who was having her vacant time.

Chloe(11:34pm): Bree wanna have lunch?

She locked her phone and proceeding to the Russian Lit room, passing by the bulletin board where they post the latest news. One of the posters, however caught her eye. Next to, Jesse Swanson, a boy who had short curly brown hair and big brown eyes. He was in one of her classes but she didn't really know him well. Next to it, there was a poster that wrote 'Missing' and 'Dead or Alive' but what made Chloe's gut churn is that the missing person is none other than Stacie Conrad.

-xxx-

"I'm telling you, Bree. I'm pretty sure it was Stace." They're now sitting on a table at Chloe's favorite diner. She was just telling Aubrey about the poster, then waitress came over to they're table and asked. "Can I get you anything, Sugar?" She said in her flirty, southern accent and winked. Mostly directed to Aubrey. Though you gotta say, she had looks. She had fabulous wavy golden locks that flowed freely on her back, it reached her shoulders. Her breasts were pushed up in a delicious way, and her uniform was generous enough to offer the right amount of cleavage. 'Gabbe' was pinned on her shirt. "I'll have a spaghetti and meatballs, you babe?" Aubrey smiled at this. They often prentended that they were together when the other gets hit on. The waitress, Gabbe's face fell a little bit. Mission success. "I'll have a clubhouse sandwich, please." Yup, they were, indeed best friends. Gabbe nodded slightly and scampered off to get their orders.

-xxx-

After lunch with Aubrey, Chloe had a few more classes to attend to, then she could go her free ways.

Arriving to her next class, she sat down on the chair in the far corner of the class, right next to the window, so she could fall asleep and the professor wouldn't even notice. She wanted to take a break. Plus, it was indeed a very unholy hour for everybody. She looked out the window to see the quad filled with students, studying, dancing, and a whole bunch of other stuff. She was humming her current lady jam, which was See You Again by Charlie Puth.

She loved moments like this, where she would get so lost in her humming that the world just fades away for a while, it was only her and her music. These moments are short, not any longer than three minutes. But those mere three minutes are usually the greatest escapes ever.

A few more minutes of looking out the window and humming songs that popped into her head, including Titanium, the seats were instantly filled with students. All right sleeping time.

The professor's voice boomed throughout the room "Good Afternoon, class." They all stood up and greeted Dr. Mitchell.

They all sat back down on their seats and Chloe began to doze off after a few minutes. Comparative Literature was pretty boring and Dr. Mitchell does also seem a bit bored of his lesson.

After an hour, she felt someone nudge her. It was Kyle. She didn't really know him all that well, she just knew that he loved math and has huge glasses that looks like they weigh a ton. "Er you sort of fell asleep." He said shyly. Chloe smiled sleepily. She does not like getting woken up, but seeing this boy cared enough for her to make it to her next claas, she couldn't help but smile. "Oh, yeah thanks." She stretched her arms like a cat and sounded an awful lot like one too. She was fully aware that her shirt lifted a bit when she stretched. She was also very much aware that Kyle was indeed looking at the exposed skin. "See anything you like?" She asked teasingly. She loves watching people squirm, especially if it was because of her. "N-No. I-I sho-uld g- leave." He stuttered. He was just too easy. "S-see you Around C-C-Chloe." He left the room with Chloe having nonstop giggling fits.

-xxx-

She wanted a break from studying. She literally is dying in there. And her unbearable roommate isn't at all helping.

Well, it isn't really that she didn't like Callie, its just that she's too curious. She often asks Chloe about something, but doesn't really give Chloe time to answer, fires another question.

She wanted a caffeine boost so she could study late into the night and actually pass Russian Lit this year.

She grabbed her coat and her iPod, plugging in her earphones and putting them on. She could barely hear Callie ask her where she was going.

She was planning to go to that little coffee shop Aubrey and her always went to on finals week. They discovered it one night, walking off-campus, very much worn out and needed a break.

She was almost to the coffee shop, but there was something on the road. It sort of looked like a body.

She was nearing the thing. And the sight was absolutely horrifying.

She saw Stacie, usually bursting with smiles and sexual jokes, at the side of the road, blank faced. Her brown eyes were glassy and no emotion was shown on them. Her guts were spilling out of her stomach and blood was spewing out. It was fresh, as if the murder was done only a few hours ago. Chloe felt like she was gonna barf, scream and cry at the same time. What sick person would do such a thing?

She did the most logical thing that came to mind. "911, what's your emergency."

"M-my friend." She squeaked out. She felt her eyes spilling out.

"Okay, sweetie I need you to tell me what happened, alright? So I could help you." The operator said on the other line. She had a very calming voice. "O-okay." The redhead said in between sobs and sniffles. "Alright, Honey. What happened?" Chloe told the operator where and what time she saw Stacie's dead body. The operator told Chloe to check for a phone, a wallet, anything that could tell about Stacie. Nothing was found, which is weird because Stacie never went off campus without her phone. It was as if she was robbed.

"Thank you being brave for me." The operator told Chloe. "Help is on the way. I just called on the police to investigate this scene." And with that, Chloe could hear sirens from a distance.

 _ **A/N: Well, serial killer Beca is literally fucking amazing. Like what? Anywayys please do review, favorite, and follow. Criticize my work or whatever. I also take suggestions for the next chapter, so if you have any please don't hesitate to PM me. Ermm what else, this completely un-Beta'd.**_

 _ **Because Working on two stories at the same time is such a good idea.**_

 _ **feistykleinemaus.**_


End file.
